it begins with
by toma QED
Summary: bagaimana segala sesuatu dimulai... Lt Hawkeye mengalami kesialah berturutan, dan membuat Col. Roy Mustang menertawainya...


_**Tadinya sih cuma numpang ke toilet...**_

"saya pulang dulu. " sapa wanita itu sembari berjalan keluar dari kantor. "selamat sore, Sir"

"ya.." Roy melambaikan tangannya. "Have a nice weekend, Lieutenant"

Mungkin ini lebih cocok ditujukan pada dirinya yang sebentar lagi menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya (tumben) dan pergi kencaan ! Karena Roy yang mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan cepat, Riza bisa pulang pagi.

Riza mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke rumahnya, namun ketika ia melewati pusat perbelanjaan, ia baru ingat kalau bulan ini ia belum membeli keperluan sehari-harinya. Lagipula makanan black Hayate juga sudah mau habis. Akhirnya wanita itu berbelok dari arah ke rumahnya dan memasuki tempat yang ramai itu.

Dengan tenangnya ia berjalan mencari makanan black Hayate, membeli beberapa botol sabun, shampoo, ia juga sempat melihat di food corner dan mencari sayuran segar untuk masak nanti malam.

Setelah selesai, Riza beranjak ke kasir dan membayar seluruh belanjaannya, lalu berjalan pulang. Entah penglihatannya yang kurang baik atau memang orang itu yang tidak punya mata, Riza tertabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang makan ice cream dengan pacarnya.

Barang belanjaannya tidak apa-apa. Tapi bajunya parah. Sudah lengket, basah… kacau ! Pemuda itu sempat meminta maaf, dan Riza tersenyum seolah tidak apa-apa. Tapi ia sendiri mengumpat perlahan-lahan dalam hati, tanpa melakukan perubahan ekspresi.

Berjalan melewati sebuah toko baju, riza segera cepat membeli kaus dan celana pendek, berharap ada kamar ganti di sana. Sial, memang hari itu ia sedang tidak mujur. Tidak ada kamar ganti sehingga sia-sia ia membeli baju ini.

Sia-sia ? Tidak. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah restoran fast food yang terletak di sebelah toko baju itu, dan riza segera masuk ke dalam restaurant itu, mengganti bajunya di toilet. Setelah bajunya beres, baju kotornya ia cuci dengan air dari wastafel, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam kantung plastic hitam.

Dengan tenangnya, ia keluar. Tampak sesosok pria berambut hitam sedang duduk-duduk di sana. Roy ? ah… maksudnya Colonel ? Riza berjalan ke arahnya, untuk menyapa, dan sepertinya Roy juga mengenali dirinya.

"Lieutenant ? sedang apa di sini ?"

"ti..tidak." Riza bingung. Masak ia harus bilang kalau ia hanya numpang wc untuk mengganti bajunya ? Amat tidak sesuai dengan karakternya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak buka suara sebelum Roy menanyakan hal itu.

"Hm… ada waktu luang ?" tanyanya penuh harap. "mungkin… kau bisa ikut makan denganku ?"

"bo..boleh, sir." _Hey, girl ! kenapa kau mengiyakan tawarannya ! Padahal kau kan masih punya black Hayate yang harus kau urus di rumah… masih ada baju kotormu tadi yang harus kau cuci… masih ada novel yang belum kau baca… dan jangan lupa, kalau roy itu, AHEM, maksudnya orang itu adalah commanding officermu !_

"Kenapa resah, riza ?"

"tidak, sir."

"tidak. Mukamu memerah." Sangkalnya lagi. "dan aku tidak mau mendengar kata _sir _berhubung ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja."

"baiklah, roy"

akh.. nama itu terasa canggung di lidahnya. Tapi ia senang mendengar bunyi itu. Ia tidak merasa asing bersama Roy... dan satu lagi, ia sedang tidak mengenakan seragamnya! Tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa dua orang military officer sedang asyik bercengkrama sambil tertawa-tawa bersama di sebuah cafee di tengah kota yang didatangi banyak orang.

Ngomong-ngomon soal itu…

"sir...ah.. maksudku, Roy. Apakah ini…tidak melanggar hukum anti fraternization ?" tanyanya polos sambil menyeruput soda yang dipesannya.

Roy tertawa lagi mendengar kepolosannya, yang tidak disangka kalau ia ialah Lieutenant Hawkeye yang begitu galak dan tegas. "Riza..riza ! Masak dua orang military officer tidak boleh makan bersama dalam rangka acara persahabatan ? lagipula kau tidak sedang memakai seragam… tidak ada peraturan itu untukmu !"

Hati Riza sedikit ciut soal kata _dalam rangka acara persahabatan.._ tapi, aneh juga. Memang ia hanya sebagai sahabat roy, kan ? kenapa ia ciut dan sedikit menyesal mendengar hal itu ? aneh…

"oh iya… kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam ?"

Akh ! pertanyaan itu ! Mau tidak mau harus ia jawab juga dengan _lapang dada, _menerima tangapan Roy yang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ceritanya, sekaligus alasan mengapa dia ada di situ saat itu. Riza juga ikut tertawa, namun setelah itu ia setengah mengancam kalau Roy memberitahukan hal itu ke seluruh Eastern Headquarter, maka ia bersumpah, akan membuatnya berada dalam kotak 2m x 1,5 m dalam tanah. Roy kembali tertawa, malah membuat ejekan soal menaruh berita itu di Central Times yang akan pasti tersebar ke seluruh negara.

"Hey, sudah malam. Aku yang mengantar pulang ke apartemenmu, ya…" Riza hendak menolak ajakannya, tapi Roy sudah memberi alasannya lagi. "kan tadi aku yang mengundangmu untuk ikut makan….Jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengantarmu pulang, dong…"

Riza kalah, dan akhirnya membiarkan Roy mengantarnya pulang. Di perjalanan pun Roy masih menyinggung soal kebodohannya itu.

"hahaha… Riza…kau bisa meninggikan tingkat penjualan koran loh !" ejeknya lagi. "coba bayangkan, besok di Central times sebagai Headline tertulis _Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye dari East City, tertangkap basah sedang menumpang Wc di caffe buat ganti baju gara-gara keciprataan Ice Cream."_

"jangan bicara soal itu lagi, roy !" Riza setengah berteriak, sambil memukul-mukul punggung Roy. Malahan lelaki itu hanya tertawa lagi, puas karena Riza terpojokkan.

Tangan roy menghentikan tangan Riza yang memukulnya itu, dan dengan begitu, jarak muka mereka kian mendekat. Tak tersadarkan, keduanya bersama-sama memajukan muka mereka, dan memberi satu sama lain sebuah ciuman hangat di bibir. Cepat, singkat, dan hangat.

Menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan, keduanya menarik diri. Roy tidak tahan untuk menyengir dan membuat ejekan lagi.

"jangan katakan hal aneh lagi, roy.." Riza sudah memperingatkannya, ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Roy yang ia kenal betul. Tetapi lelaki itu memang wataknya tidak tahan untuk iseng, maka itu ia tidak dapat menahannya.

"aku jadi punya ide…" ia menyeringai lebar. "pasti penjualan koran Central times akan meningkat pesat kalau Headlinenya begini : _Colonel Roy Mustang dan Lieutenantnya, Riza Hawkeye dari East city, tertangkap basah ketika sedang berciuman di depan apartemen lieutenantnya malam-malam…"_

_**OWARI **_

A/n : kya…kya..kya.. ! Ada yang punya pengalaman hampir serupa ? itu pengalamanku sendiri yang tadinya cuma mau numpang wc di McD, (waktu itu kebelet banget ! gara-gara minum air 2 botol…) malah jadinya makan di sana…(padahal belon jam makan) trus yang tadinya cuma mau pesen burger, jadi pesen ayam sama minum…argh ! gendut deh…XD tapi dengan gitu bisa dapet ide buat bikin cerita ini. (mikir ide sambil makan lho !) Hehe… judulnya norak, ya… XD Reviews ya !


End file.
